He's Not for Me - WonKyu -
by shin sung ah
Summary: Aku melihatnya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonanya. Satu fakta yang membuat aku harus menjauhinya. Dan disaat aku sudah berkeinginan untuk menjauh. Dirinya menyiratkan cinta padaku. Kami saling mencintai. Tapi takdir berkata sebaliknya. Dan aku tak boleh bersamanya. Aku tak boleh mementingkan egoku. Dia bukan takdir untukku. -WonKyu- Yaoi


~ Aku melihatnya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonanya. Satu fakta yang membuat aku harus menjauhinya. Dan di saat aku sudah berkeinginan untuk menjauh. Dirinya menyiratkan cinta padaku. Apa yang harus kuperbuat? Kami berdua saling mencintai. Tapi,takdir berkata lain. Dan aku tak boleh bersamanya. Aku tak boleh mementingkan egoku. Aku tak boleh menomer satukan perasaanku padanya. Dia,bukan takdirku ~

.

.

.

.

.

Shin Sung Ah present

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh,kyu baby! Kau sudah masuk?"

Aku yang baru memasuki ruangan ganti langsung di sambut oleh sahabat baikku,lee hyukjae dan aku biasa memanggilnya hyukie. Kami sudah berteman sejak high school sampai sekarang di usia kami yang ke 22 tahun. Kami berdua sama-sama tak melanjutkan kuliah dan langsung bekerja di sebuah restoran makanan sebagai waiter. Dan ini sudah tahun ke 4 kami bekerja di sini.

"Bagaimana cutimu? Kau kemana saja selama seminggu ini?"

"Jeju. Yah,seperti biasa" jawabku singkat. Aku membuka locker yang bertuliskan namaku dan mengeluarkan seragam.

"Ey,jangan bilang kau hanya di dalam rumah dan memainkan kotak hitam itu selama cutimu"

"Bukan kotak hitam,hyukie. Namanya psp" kataku "dan kau benar,aku seminggu dengan kekasihku itu. Kau tak tahu saja. Di jeju itu sangat-sangat panas. Membuat kulitku terbakar. Kan tak lucu,saat aku pulang kulitku berubah menjadi gosong"

"Dasar,manusia vampire"

Aku hanya terkekeh dan memulai berganti pakaian.

"Kau masuk siang,hyung?"

"Eum,kau juga"

Aku mengerutkan keningku,'hyukie bertanya dengan siapa? Kenapa suaranya tak kukenal?' Aku berbalik untuk mencari tahu dengan siapa hyukie berbicara. Aku melihat punggung seorang namja yang sedang melepas kaos yang sedang di pakainya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Terlihat otot yang menonjol di kedua lengannya. 'Nugu? Aku sepertinya tak pernah melihat namja ini?'

Hyukie menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

Aku berkata tanpa suara,'nugu?'. Kepalaku menunjuk punggung namja di sebelah hyukie.

"Ah,siwon hyung. Kenalkan temanku"seru hyukie.

Dan namja itu ! 'Tampan'

"Siwon hyung,ini temanku kyuhyun. Waiter sepertiku. Kyuhyun,ini siwon hyung. Chef dari pusat yang 3 hari lalu ditugaskan disini"

Namja yang bernama siwon tersenyum. Memperlihatkan kedua dimple yang membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya,"hai,kyu! Senang berkenalan denganmu"

Butuh beberapa detik untukku untuk menyambut uluran tangannya yang lebar dan eum... hangat. "Oh,ne" hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan. Fikiranku kosong. Apa ini efek bertemu dengan namja ini? Oh,tuhan. Mengapa engkau menciptakan namja sesempurna ini?

"Kau panggil aku siwon hyung saja. Seperti hyukie"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan hyukie sedang berada di depan restoran. Tugas kami berdua hari ini menyambut tamu dan menunjukkan tempat duduk untuk kini penuh dengan wajah siwon. Bagaimana dia berkata dan tersenyum. Membuatku tersenyum secara otomatis. Aku baru menemukan seorang namja yang begitu tampannya. Entah siwon dulu bersembunyi dimana? Ah,itu tidak penting. "Hyukie,,"

"Eum?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping. Hyukie sedang bermain dengan ponselnya. Ckk,pasti sedang membalas pesan dengan ikan tercintanya. "Hyukie!"

"Eum?" Hyukie tak juga menatapku,membuatku kesal.

"Tak bisakah kau menatapku? Aku sedang ingin berbicara hal penting padamu"

Hyukie berdecak,mungkin kesal. Dia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan menatapku. "Malhae"

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Siwon hyung,tampan sekali ya"

Mata hyukie melebar dan mulutnya terbuka lebar,"ini yang kau bilang penting?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala,dan senyum lebar tak pernah lepas dari wajahku.

Hyukie menepuk dahinya keras hingga berbunyi 'plak!' Beberapa saat kemudian,setelah dia menurunkan tangan dari dahinya,hyukie menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah datar. Sangat datar. "Siwon hyung memang sangat tampan. Kalau aku tak punya hae,mungkin aku juga akan memujanya"

"Sepertinya aku menyukainya"

Hening.

"Ne?"

Aku mengulang perkataanku,"sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku buru-buru memasuki ruang ganti dan membuka lokerku. Ponselku tadi tertinggal,kata jungsoo hyung hyukie tadi bertanya kenapa aku tak mengangkat telepon darinya. Aku mengambil ponselku dan membuka kuncinya. Ada 5 panggilan dari hyukie semua.

"Oh,kyu!"

Aku berbalik dan melihat seorang dewa dengan ketampanan yang luar biasa sedang tersenyum dengan memukaunya berdiri di depanku. "O-oh hyung" balasku sedikit terbata.

"Kau masuk apa?"

"Ne? Ah,aku masuk shift pagi,hyung"

"Ah,sayang sekali" siwon hyung tampak kecewa di buat-buat. "Kita tidak satu shift"

Aku hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal di locker"

Ponselku kembali berbunyi.

"aku duluan ya hyung"

Siwon hyung mengacak-acak suraiku,dan tersenyum "ne"

Aku berjalan keluar ruang ganti,lalu bersandar di dinding. Tanganku terangkat dan menyentuh dadaku,disana jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Dan aku merasakan pipiku menjadi panas. Pasti sekarang kedua pipiku memerah bagai lobster,ah memalukan. Ponselku berdering kembali,tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"Yak! Kau ini darimana saja eoh? Aku menghubungimu berkali-kali tapi tak kau angkat!"

Aku diam. Aku mendengar,itu suara hyukie. Tapi aku sekarang tak tahu harus berkata apa pada hyukie. Biasanya di saat seperti ini aku pasti akan membalas berteriak pada hyukie. Tapi,untuk sekarang untuk membalas kata saja aku tak mampu.

"Yak! Cho kyuhyun! Kau mendengarku tidak? Kyu? Hey,kyunie?"

"Oh.."

"Kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hyukie..."

"Eum?"

"Aku rasa aku benar-benar menyukai choi siwon"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jika kau terus memandanginya,bisa-bisa siwon hyung mati terbunuh oleh pandanganmu itu kyu baby"

Perkataan hyukie membuatku yang dari tadi asyik memandangi maha karya tuhan yang sempurna menjadi terganggu. "Tutup mulutmu. Tak bisa melihat orang senang apa kau?"

Hyukie memutarkan bola matanya," ya ya ya. Aku tahu. Kau sedang falling in love"

Donghae hyung yang berdiri di sebelah siwon hyung -mereka sama-sama seorang chef- dan mereka kini sedang berada di depan kompor masing-masing. Donghae hyung melambaikan tangannya,tentu saja pada hyukie. Dan melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh. Heh? Dan hyukie membalasnya. What the?

"Siapa sekarang yang sedang falling in love?" gerutuku.

Hyukie terkekeh. "Aku dan hae bukan jamannya untuk falling in love kyu baby. Tapi kami berdua adalah pasangan lovey dovey"

"Sama saja"

"Beda!"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku malas untuk menanggapi perkataan hyukie. Lebih baik aku melihat kembali manusia sempurna yang berdiri di samping donghae hyung. Oh! Dia menatapku! Oteoke? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ketahuan memandanginya!

Aku baru ingin membalikkan badanku,tapi siwon hyung terlebih dahulu tersenyum padaku. Kedua dimple yang membuat senyumnya tambah sempurna di layangkan untukku. Lagi-lagi jantungku memompa dengan sangat cepat. Aku langsung berbalik,tak kuat jika terlalu lama melihat senyum 1 juta watt nya. Bisa-bisa aku langsung pingsan di tempat. Kedua tanganku menekan dada,tempat jantungku bersembunyi. Kutekan dengan keras,aku takut jika jantungku lepas dari tempatnya dan keluar dari tubuhku.

"Kau kenapa kyu?"

"Hyukie,dia tersenyum padaku"

"Dia?" Hyukie menengok ke belakang. "Ah,siwon hyung?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Oh,hyukie! Oteoke! Aku benar-benar menyukainya!"

.

.

.

.

.

Waiter dan chef sedang brieffing di depan di meja untuk para tamu,setelah kami menyelesaikan jam breakfast dan akan melanjutkan ke jam lunch. Kami duduk dan seorang manager sedang berbicara di depan dan menjelaskan apa saja yang harus kami jalani untuk hari ini.

Brak!

Pintu depan restoran dibuka kasar. Dan masuk seorang namja yang sangat manis dan kulit nya sangat putih. Bagai putri salju. Namja itu menatap kami satu persatu. Lalu bertanya dengan lantang,"siapa yag bernama kim ryeowook?"

Aku dan yang lainnya menatap wookie yang duduk paling belakang. Wookie mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri. Raut wajahnya tampak bingung dan tak mengerti kenapa dirinya di cari oleh seorang namja yang terlihat sangat marah.

Namja putri salju itu mendekati wookie,ketika sudah di depan kedua tanganya diangkat dan menjambak rambut wookie."Yak! Appo!" Pekik wookie. Dia memberontak berusaha melepas tangan namja itu dari rambutnya.

Yesung hyung,kekasih wookie langsung mendekati mereka. Dia juga berusaha menarik namja yang tak dikenal itu untuk melepaskan tangan yang menyakiti rambut kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu! Choi siwon itu sudah menikah! Dia sudah menikah denganku! Kami sudah memiliki seorang anak! Kau tahu itu! Jadi untuk apa kau berbalas pesan dengan suami orang eoh!" teriak namja itu.

Ne? Apa katanya? Dia... namja putri salju itu telah menikah dengan... dengan choi siwon? Dengan siwon hyung? Dan mereka sudah memiliki anak? Anak! Aku membelakkan kedua mataku,menatap tak percaya ke arah namja yang sudah berhasil di tarik menjauh dari wookie oleh beberapa orang. Mulutku ternganga lebar.

Aku menatap ke sampingku,ternyata hyukie juga menatapku balik. Kami saling pandang lalu menolehkan kepala secara berbarengan dan memandangi namja yang mengaku telah menikah dengan siwon hyung. Namja itu masih memberontak dari beberapa orang yang menahannya untuk tidak kembali menyerang wookie.

Sedangkan wookie hanya menangis di pelukkan yesung hyung. "a... aku hanya bertanya pada siwon. A..pakah dia mau bertukar jadwal denganku. Itu sa..ja. Jinjja! A..ku tak berbohong" isak wookie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar berita yang sangat sangat mengejutkan untukku,aku tak bisa konsentrasi bekerja. Begitu pulang aku langsung masuk kamar. Tak aku gubriskan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ahra noona yang mengatakan betapa pucatnya wajahnya. Aku mengunci pintu kamar. Menelungkupkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Kutekankan wajahku di bantal,agar suara isak tangisku tak terdengar. Selama semalaman aku menangis,hanya menangis. Menangisi patah hatiku. Hingga pagi datang,air mataku tak kunjung berhenti. Badanku langsung menghangat,efek aku menangis semalam.

Aku mengirim pesan ke hyukie,kalau aku tak masuk hari ini karena sakit. Begitu terkirim,aku langsung memejamkan kedua mataku yang terasa panas dan perih. Aku paksakan untuk tertidur.

Beberapa jam kemudian,aku merasakan tubuhku di guncang seseorang. Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat,mataku mungkin sangat bengkak. Aku melihat hyukie terduduk di lantai yang di lapisi karpet biru di kamarku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku berkali-kali,membiasakan pandangan.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk di kamarku?" tanyaku dengan suara serak. Ha-ah,pasti gegara aku menangis semalaman.

"Eommamu yang membukanya dengan kunci cadangan" hyukie mengelus dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahiku. Sorot matanya menatapku khawatir,"gwencana?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kau mau makan? Eomma mu menyiapkan bubur untukmu"

"Aku benci bubur" keluhku.

Hyukie tertawa pelan,"kau harus makan kyu. Kata eomma mu kau belum makan dari kemarin. Dan ini sudah sore. Ayo,makan. Mau aku suapi?"

Aku tersenyum,"aniya. Aku bisa makan sendiri" aku bangun,dan duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Hyukie mengangsurkan meja dan menempatkannya di depanku di atas tempat tidurku. Aku mulai memakannya perlahan.

Kami terdiam. Aku makan dan hyukie hanya memandangiku yang sedang melahap makanan dengan tak selera.

Aku bersyukur,sangat bersyukur begitu pengertiannya hyukie sahabatku ini. Dia sama sekali tak membahas masalah kemarin. Masalah yang kemarin membuatku syok dan menjadi sakit seperti ini. Dia tahu aku akan kembali menangis jika hyukie membahas itu.

"Besok,kau masuk?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kau masuk siang saja,eum... jungsoo hyung ingin bertukar jadwal dengan mu"

Aku kembali menganggukkan kepalaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini,aku tak bertemu dengan siwon hyung. Bukannya aku menghindarnya atau dirinya yang menghindariku. Tapi,entah kenapa semua temanku tiba-tiba ingin sekali berganti jadwal denganku. Sepertinya aku patut bersyukur. Aku tak bertemu dengan siwon hyung. Ha-ah,entah apa yang harus aku katakan jika bertemu dengan dirinya saat ini.

"Libur?" Tanyaku pada jungsoo hyung. "Tapi,hyung. 2 hari yang lalu kau sudah memberiku liburkan? Kenapa aku harus libur lagi besok? Aku tak mau! Nanti gajiku di potong lagi!"

Jungsoo hyung mengerutkan dahinya,"tapi kata hyukie kau besok ingin pergi"

"Hyukie?"

Jungsoo hyung menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku langsung pergi ke arah dapur dan melihat jadwal para chef yang terpajang di sana. Aku melihat jadwal siwon hyung beberapa hari yang lalu. Pantas saja sampai saat ini aku belum bertemu dengan siwon hyung. Jadi ini ulah hyukie. Dia mengatur jadwalku dan berpura-pura kalau teman-teman yang lain butuh dan ingin bertukar jadwal denganku.

Oh,hyukie! Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaik untukku! Kau melakukan sejauh ini untuk membantuku agar aku tak bertemu dengan siwon hyung. Hyukie,aku menyayangimu!

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menghindariku?" Tanya siwon hyung,saat aku baru memasuki ruang ganti berhenti melangkah,menatap tak percaya kalau namja itu berdiri di depanku. Bukannya siwon hyung masuk pagi? Kenapa dia terlihat baru datang di sore hari begini?

"Aku bertukar jadwal dengan hankyung hyung" kata siwon hyung. Dia sepertinya tahu kenapa aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kau menghindariku. Benarkan?"

Aku berdeham dan kembali melanjutkan jalanku menuju locker yang bertuliskan namaku. "Anni. Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Lebih dari seminggu,aku tak pernah melihatmu. Kukira kau cuti,tapi kata donghae kau masuk tapi dengan jadwal yang bertolak belakang denganku. Dan jelas-jelas kau menghindariku kan? Tak mungkin ada jadwal kau dan aku tak bertemu selama seminggu lebih seperti kemarin"

Aku paksakan untuk tertawa. "Kau sensitiv sekali hyung. Untuk apa coba aku menghindarimu? Memangnya kenapa aku harus menghindarimu? Kau aneh hyung" aku mengganti bajuku dengan seragam kerja.

"Lalu seminggu ini kenapa jadwalmu seperti itu? Kau tak pernah memakai jadwal aslimu"

"Aku tak tahu,teman-temanku ingin bertukar jadwal denganku. Mereka mengatakan ada perlu. Jadi karena aku nya baik-baik saja dengan perubahan jadwal. Yasudah"

"Oh. Syukurlah. Kukira kau menghindariku" tangan siwon hyung berada di bahu kananku dan meremas pelan.

Mataku terbelak tak percaya langsung menatap tangannya yang masih berada di atas bahuku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah makan kyu?" Tanya siwon hyung saat aku masuk ke dapur mengambil minum untukku. Dia meninggalkan kompor dan mendekatiku yang berdiri di depan dispenser,menganggukkan kepala tanpa melihatnya.

"Mau makan lagi? Aku sedang membuat steak sirloin. Kau mau?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku,tersenyum -meski aku tahu senyumku terlihat sangat aneh- "tak usah hyung. Aku sangat kenyang. Lagian di depan saat ini sangat sibuk. Aku duluan ya"

.

.

"Kyu! Kau mau pulang?" Saat aku baru keluar ruang ganti dan siwon hyung baru datang.

"Iya,hyung"

"Rumahmu di daerah mana? Mau aku antar?"

Ne? Mengantarku? Tak salah bicarakan dia? Apa aku yang salah dengar? "Kau ingin mengantarku hyung?"

Siwon hyung menganggukkan kepala. "Oh! Jadi dimana rumahmu?"

"Hyung,kau kan baru datang dan akan bekerja. Kenapa kau jadi ingin mengantarku pulang? Kau aneh hyung"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana rumahmu. Lagian kalau aku telat beberapa menit kan tak masalah. Ayolah,aku ingin sekali mengantarmu pulang" siwon hyung menarik lenganku.

Aku menahan lenganku. "H-hyung!"

"Wae?"

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Di saat aku sedang berusaha untuk melupakannya. Di saat aku sudah berusaha menjauhinya. Kenapa siwon hyung malah bersikap seperti ini padaku? Bersikap baik dan sangat perhatian padaku? Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa dia berbuat seperti ini padaku.

"A-aku" aku menundukkan kepalaku. Dan kedua tanganku terkepal di samping tubuhku. "Mianhae hyung. Aku membawa motor sendiri" kutegakkan kembali kepalaku dan menatapnya. "Aku duluan ya hyung. Sampai bertemu besok!" Aku melambaikan tanganku dan pergi meninggalkan siwon hyung. Yang kutahu,dia masih memandangi punggungku.

Perlahan kedua mataku perih dan memerah. Air mata turun membasahi pipiku. Aku menopang badanku dengan kedua tanganku yang bersandar di atas motor maticku. Aku menangis dalam diam. Dadaku sakit. Hatiku sakit.

.

.

Ponselku bergetar,tanda ada satu pesan yang masuk. Aku mengerutkan dahi,satu nomer tak di kenal. Tertulis di layar ponselku. Aku membuka kunci dan melihat isi pesan yang kudapat.

.

.

Unknow number

.

Hey! Sedang apa? -choi siwon-

.

.

Aku membelakkan kedua mataku menatap layar datar ponselku. Ba-bagaimana dia tahu nomerku?

Beberapa detik kemudian,dia mengirimku pesan kembali.

.

.

Unknow number

.

Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku kyu?

.

.

Jantungku kembali berdetak kencang kali ini bukan detak yang menyenangkan. Tapi detak yang menyakitkan. Kenapa namja ini? Kenapa siwon hyung berbuat seperti ini padaku? Kenapa harus aku? Hyung. Aku tak mau berbuat dosa. Aku tak mau menerima perhatianmu seperti ini.

Malam ini aku menangis untuk sekian kalinya terhadap satu namja yang amat sangat kucintai tapi tak bisa kumiliki.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia menyukaimu" kata donghae hyung.

Saat ini aku,donghae hyung dan hyukie sedang berada di satu kafe bakery. Kami masuk shift pagi bersama dan saat pulang kami mampir di kafe ini. Dan membeli kue untuk di makan di tempat.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku,tak mengerti apa yang di katakan donghae hyung.

"Siwon menyukaimu"

Ne?

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu,kyu. Dia mengatakannya secara langsung padaku"

Aku menatap kue yang baru ku makan beberapa suapan.

"Hae! Lalu kenapa kalau dia menyukai kyu? Siwon hyung kan sudah menikah! Apalagi dia sudah memiliki seorang anak. Apa yang akan di perbuat kalau dia menyukai kyu? Dan kenapa kau memberitahukan perasaan siwon hyung pada kyu?"

"Siwon tak benar-benar menyukai 'istrinya'. Mereka menikah karena 'istrinya' menipu siwon. Dia membuat siwon mabuk dan melakukan hubungan suami istri di luar nikah. Mau tak mau siwon saat sadar harus menikahi 'istrinya' itu. Dan ternyata dia benar-benar hamil dan siwon bertanggung jawab. Sampai saat ini siwon bertahan karena adanya anaknya itu

"Siwon sudah berusaha untuk mencoba mencintai 'istrinya'. Tapi,tak bisa. Apalagi dengan sifat 'istrinya' yang terlalu posesif dan terlalu mengekangnya. Siwon tak suka. 'Istrinya' itu tahu kalau siwon tak mencintai dirinya,tapi dia tetap mempertahankan siwon. Dan kau tahu betapa sadisnya 'istri' siwon saat marah? Bahkan lebih parah di bandingkan kemarin yang menjambak wookie. 'Istrinya' pernah menyiram siwon dengan ramen yang dimakannya saat siwon berkata ingin bermain sepak bola dengan teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Karena sifat 'istrinya' yang seperti itu,siwon tak pernah bisa mencintainya. Siwon tak boleh bermain atau jalan dengan teman-temannya. Tak boleh berbalas pesan atau telepon-teleponan dengan teman-temannya. Setiap pulang sekolah,dia sangat di wajibkan untuk langsung pulang ke flat mereka. Tak boleh telat. Kalau telat beberapa menit saja,siwon pasti akan di teleponin terus-menerus"

Aku menyimak semua perkataan donghae hyung. Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan,tapi bukannya aku merasa lebih baik. Aku malah merasa sangat sesak di dadaku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan kencang. Dan kurasakan asin menyapa mulutku. Bibirku robek oleh gigiku sendiri. Aku kembali menarik nafas,sebelum aku mampu membuang nafas air mataku mengalir dengan deras. Aku sesenggukkan.

"H-hyung! Ka-kau harus tahu. Aku juga menyukainya. Aku juga sangat mencintainya. Jujur saja aku sangat sangat ingin merebutnya dirinya dari 'istrinya' itu. Tapi... tapi aku tak sejahat itu hyung. A-aku masih memikirkan anaknya. Bagaimana dengan anaknya hyung? Kalau dirinya di pisahkan dari appa kandungnya? Bagaimana nasibnya hyung? Kalau saja,,kalau dia tidak memiliki anak. Aku pasti juga mau dengannya. Aku pasti akan menunggu dia untuk bercerai dari 'istrinya'" aku menangis di pelukkan hyukie. "Andai saja,aku bertemu lebih cepat dari 'istrinya' itu. Pasti kisahku dan dirinya tak seperti ini"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan resign"

Donghae hyung dan hyukie menatapku. "Wae? Kau kenapa tiba-tiba ingin resign?"

"Aku. Aku tak kuat hyukie" suaraku bergetar. Aku berusaha untuk menahan tangisku. Aku bukan namja cengeng yang sedikit-sedikit menangis. Sedikit-sedikit sedih. Tapi,ini sungguh menyesakkan. "Aku tak bisa bekerja disini lagi jika siwon hyung masih berada disini"

"Kau jangan resign kyu. Aku akan meminta jungsoo hyung untuk mengatur jadwal untukmu seperti kemarin. Agar jadwalmu tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Ne? Kau mau kan"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tak bisa selamanya menghindarinya kan? Pasti akan ada satu hari yang akan membuatku bertemu dengannya,jika aku masih bertahan disini hyukie. Dan dia pasti akan kembali bertanya,apa kau menghindari dirinya. Aku tak bisa hyukie. Aku tak kuat dengan segala perhatian yang dia berikan padaku. Perhatian yang membuatku terus mengharapkan 'suami' orang. Aku takut akan dosa yang terus menghantuiku. Aku takut dengan karma yang dimasa depan akan kuterima"

Hyukie menangis,memelukku dengan erat. Aku menengadahkan wajahku ke atas,agar air mata tak tumpah lagi. Cukup. Aku lelah untuk terus menangis. Aku lelah dengan semuanya yang menyangkut perasaanku pada dirinya.

"Arra. Mianhae,kyu! Maaf,aku terlalu egois. Kau boleh resign. Jika itu memang yang terbaik untumu. Jika kau merasa bebas jika pergi dari sini. Aku akan mendukungku selalu"

Aku ikut mengeratkan pelukkan pada tubuh hyukie. " gumawo,chingu-ya. Kau sahabat ku yang terbaik hyukie. Terima kasih,kau selalu ada untukku. Kau selalu membantu di saat aku kesulitan. Kau selalu ada di sampingku jika aku membutuhkanmu. Terima kasih hyukie"

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.


End file.
